


say you love me (and not my dirty brain)

by la_faerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faerie/pseuds/la_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall had counted down to the day he would get his braces off for months now, and, whatever he expected from this day, sucking Zayn off in the back of a van and enjoying it this much was not it.</i>
</p>
<p>Because there's an appalling lack of post-braces bj fic in this fandom, and because it's Lindsay's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you love me (and not my dirty brain)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamsocialist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsocialist/gifts).



> Thank you to the lovely Katie for reading this over. Thank you to the RamFam in general for being the chicest Ziall family around.
> 
> Lindsay, I wanted to get you Zayn and Niall for your birthday. This is the closest I could manage to the real thing.
> 
> (the title is from a Girls Aloud song because of course it is)

Niall bounces down the front steps, and has to stop for a moment to laugh at the sight of Zayn. He’s leaning casually against the side of the van, cigarette drooping from the corner of his mouth.

“Smoking outside an orthodontist’s office?” he flicks Zayn on the shoulder. “Such a rebel.”

Zayn shrugs and tosses the cigarette to the ground. “Had to pass the time somehow while waiting for you, didn’t I?”

“Nah, don’t blame me for your delinquent behavior. And you didn’t have to pick me up at all, you know.”

“Of course I did. I couldn’t miss the big reveal. Come on, Hollywood. Open up, let’s see those teeth.”

Niall closes his eyes and smiles as wide as he can. He knows he must look ridiculous, but he doesn’t care much when he feels Zayn’s hand on his chin, one soft stroke, and then he’s tilting Niall’s head upward to get a better look. It feels nice, this gentleness, after the way the orthodontist had been clawing around his mouth and his face for what he was sure was an eternity, but actually only turned out to be one hour. Niall feels his expression shifting into a softer smile, and he opens his eyes. 

Zayn is still staring at his mouth, but his eyes snap up to meet Niall’s. “Gorgeous,” he declares, and slaps Niall’s cheek.

“Shut up!” Niall kicks him lightly in the shin.

The two of them jump into the van, leaving the first row of seats empty, and settling into the middle row. The car feels comically empty with only the two of them. They could spread out, they both know, and take up the space normally filled by three other boys. Instead, they huddle closer together on the bench seat, trying to feel less adrift. 

Niall leans over the seat in front of them and chats to the driver for a bit. They’re stuck in midday traffic and he figures the driver is probably bored off his face, could use a little conversation. When the driver has to take a call from his boss, Niall turns back to Zayn. 

Zayn is looking at his mouth again, Niall can tell, his eyelashes dark against his skin as he stares. 

“Alright?” Niall asks, poking Zayn in the ribs.

“Your mouth,” Zayn begins, his voice low. “How does it feel?”

“Strange,” Niall answers truthfully. 

“Yeah, like…” Zayn leans in toward him, something flickering in his eyes. “Tell me.”

“Haven’t you had braces? Or been to the dentist even once in your life?” Niall laughs, but he sees that look in Zayn’s eyes again. It makes his entire body feel a bit strange, honestly. He decides to take Zayn seriously. “It doesn’t feel like my mouth anymore, you know? I got used to it feeling one way, with all the metal. Now all that shit’s gone, and I have to get used to it all over again.” Niall runs his tongue over his teeth, and the smoothness there feels foreign. “It’s alien,” he laughs. “I feel like an alien in my own skin!”

The van lurches forward, and then stops just as quickly because of the traffic, jostling Niall and Zayn. They fall even closer together than before. The driver swears and call an apology over his shoulder to them, but Niall doesn’t hear. Zayn is grinning at him now, and he’s still got that _look_ in his eye.

“Can I?” Zayn asks, reaching toward Niall’s mouth. Niall nods, and Zayn traces his index finger all the way around the outline of Niall’s lips, like he’s doing a drawing. He presses down on the cupid’s bow, and then withdraws his hand. “Your mouth is more red than usual,” he comments. “Must be from removing all that metal.”

“Must be,” Niall echoes. 

He’s suddenly very aware of where his body is touching Zayn’s: their shoulders knocking together, and their legs pressed together on the seat. He’s aware of the sharp scent of Zayn’s deodorant, detectable underneath the smell of cigarette smoke. It’s not like he’s never felt like this around Zayn before. Niall has always figured that most people get a little dizzy around Zayn. It’s just that, this time, none of the other lads are around to distract him and temper these feelings. And then there’s the way Zayn is looking at him, like maybe he feels something too.

Zayn licks across his own teeth as though mirroring Niall. Then he breaks into a dead filthy grin, and tilts his chin downward. Niall follows the movement and _oh_. He’s definitely having an effect on Zayn, if his current hard-on is anything to go by. Zayn’s still staring at him, his lips slightly parted, his eyes burning with intensity. 

Niall’s not a complete idiot. The hungry look in Zayn’s eye, the sudden obsession with his mouth, he knows what Zayn’s after. He tilts his own head, appraising the situation. “We’re in the _car_ ,” he hisses. “With a _driver_.”

“So?”

“So,” Niall leans all the way over, pressing a hand to Zayn’s chest, digging into his collarbone. “Are you gonna be quiet? Or will you cause a scene?” He can feel Zayn’s breath hitch in his chest at this.

“If you make a move, maybe we’ll find out,” he grits out.

Niall slides his hand all the way down Zayn’s torso, and then gives a little pinch at his hip. “Behave, you rebel,” he cautions, and then strokes his hand over Zayn’s erection through his jeans. Zayn lets out a moan, causing Niall to withdraw his hand immediately. “What did I just say? Literally two seconds ago?” But he’s laughing, and Zayn laughs with him, even through his arousal.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” he says, but doesn’t sound all that sorry.

“Enough of this ridiculousness,” Niall murmurs. He undoes Zayn’s flies, gets Zayn to lift up his hips so that he can pull his trousers and boxers down. His cock jumps free, and Niall has to laugh again. “Never done this in a car before,” he observes. “Dunno how exactly this is gonna turn out.”

“Actually, I’ve never gotten off in a car before,” Zayn admits. “First time for everything, yeah?”

Niall wraps his hand around Zayn’s dick just to see his reaction. He gasps and falls backwards against the seat. “Yeah,” Niall agrees. Then he leans into Zayn’s ear to whisper, “Let’s see what you do when I finally get my mouth on you.” It’s worth it to see Zayn’s eyes go wide as he bites down on his bottom lip. Niall laughs again because he’s never tried to stop himself from laughing, not even during sex.

Niall tears his eyes away from Zayn’s face, and shifts down in his seat. He wriggles around a little bit trying to figure out how to arrange himself. This isn’t going to be elegant. But he’s been keeping his hand moving on Zayn’s dick, thumbing around the head, and from the way Zayn’s hips are moving, he doesn’t seem to care about style points right now.

Speaking of Zayn’s hips, he’ll have to take care of that. Niall digs his elbow into one side, and then locks his forearm across Zayn’s abdomen to keep him pinned down. “Safety first,” he declares in an announcer voice.

“I hate you,” Zayn spits out, still trying to move under the pressure of Niall’s arm.

“Yeah.” That’s when Niall dives in, licking a line right up Zayn’s cock. “You hate me so bad.”

He hears Zayn gasp out, but he must bite his lip or cover his mouth because the sound cuts off. Niall smiles to himself as he continues licking around, not taking him all the way in just yet. Zayn is trying. The two of them might actually pull this off.

Niall decides that the car turns out to be helpful, as the constant vibrating of the motor underneath them sets a rhythm that he can work with. When Zayn starts leaking pretty badly, he knows he really has to do it, has to try out his new mouth. Niall licks across his own teeth one more time, feeling how slick they are. He finds that without all the metal, it’s easy to pull his lips down, it’s easy to relax his jaw and his throat, and it’s surprisingly easy to take Zayn into his mouth. Niall likes the way Zayn fills up his mouth, all hot and insistent. It’s such a contrast to everything cold and clinical that he’s used to from the orthodontist’s office, and it’s overwhelming. He feels his head going fuzzy and his own dick getting hard.

Niall had counted down to the day he would get his braces off for months now, and, whatever he expected from this day, sucking Zayn off in the back of a van and _enjoying it this much_ was not it. But, then, Zayn seems to be enjoying it too, his hips twitching under Niall’s weight, his hands scrambling to grab at Niall’s hair like his life depends on holding onto Niall. It’s as though they both needed this, to try out Niall’s new mouth together, and it’s somehow working. It makes Niall want to laugh again. Maybe they’re both aliens, if this is the kind of thing they need.

He legitimately tries to laugh, but it’s difficult with someone’s dick shoved all the way in his mouth. The laugh bubbles up as a sort of vibration in his throat, and then stops. It’s like Zayn feels it and understands it, because he starts pulling at Niall’s hair, _hard_ and then he’s pulling at Niall’s whole head and _oh, that might be why_. Niall had begun pulling off, but he still catches it, Zayn’s come, hot in his mouth and dripping down his lips.

“Shit!” he cries, voice hoarse, and moving to wipe at his mouth. 

“Hold on, stop,” Zayn commands.

Niall is still hunched over Zayn’s body, and he freezes with his hand in mid-air, and turns to look up at Zayn. He’s aware that he must look a hundred times more ridiculous now than he did earlier, smiling like a fool outside the orthodontist’s office. Zayn doesn’t seem to agree though. He reaches around Niall’s back with one arm, puts his other hand around Niall’s face, and brings him up so that they’re on the same level. He then swipes two fingers across Niall’s mouth, tracing through his own come there. 

“Gorgeous,” he says for the second time that day.

“You are filthy,” Niall declares.

“Shut up. You know what, I really do hate you,” Zayn emphasizes, but he’s smiling so hard that Niall can see his tongue pressing up against his teeth. “Because you never stop talking, and you never stop laughing. You act like giving a blowjob is the most hilarious thing.”

“Well, it sort of is,” Niall reasons. “If you think about it. ”and Zayn bursts out laughing himself.

“I think I owe you,” he says after a moment, and in a lower voice.

“I’d say so,” Niall agrees. He’s still half hard in his jeans, but the van is moving through traffic now, and they’ll be at the studio soon. “I know you haven’t got your braces off, but your mouth might still need, I don’t know, some inspection.”

Zayn rolls his eyes as he pulls up his trousers. “You make it sound so sexy.” 

But then he’s touching Niall’s mouth again, smoothing his index finger across Niall’s lips. He leans closer than before, makes brief eye contact with Niall, as though checking if this is alright. Niall sneaks a quick look at the driver, who is still chatting on his mobile. Then he nods. Zayn moves all the way in, presses his lips to the corner of Niall’s mouth, and licks away at the come that’s starting to dry there. He makes his way across Niall’s mouth, sucking hard. Niall feels like he’s falling into Zayn completely, has to steady himself with two hands to Zayn’s chest, gripping at his shirt. His mouth is beginning to feel sore by now, but Niall doesn’t want to stop. It’s worth it, tasting all of Zayn like this, the saltiness of his come, the acrid cigarette smoke, and something else beneath all of it. Something that’s just Zayn himself, warm and, soothing, and exactly what Niall needs. 

Zayn gives one last lick to make sure Niall’s mouth is cleaned off before breaking away to look Niall in the eye again.

“Knew it, knew you were dirty,” Niall teases.

“You might like to think I’m some kind of awful filthy rebel,” Zayn says, smoothing his hand over Niall’s hair where he had mussed it up. “But, guess what? You just sucked me off in the back of a car. You don’t have much room to talk about other people.”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Niall begins. He leans in to kiss Zayn again, quick this time. “I love it.” 

“So do I. I love us,” Zayn clarifies. “Together.”

The car doesn’t feel so empty anymore, and Niall smiles wide, showing all his teeth.


End file.
